Riding in dark conditions can be difficult and dangerous for motorcyclists. The present invention features a novel secondary lighting system for motorcycles. The system of the present invention will help increase low-light/night time visibility for motorcyclists, thereby increasing safety for all drivers. The system of the present invention may be installed after-market or during manufacturing of the vehicle.